


Photos

by StardustDragon



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna and {...} settle in on a cold night for a slideshow of their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I changed {...}'s name 27 times in this fic, as is my style with this character. You've been warned.

The cold of the winter season had begun to seep through their apartment. David couldn't really feel the cold, but he noticed that Hanna was constantly shivering, wrapped up in all the blankets he owned. Which, admittedly, wasn't much. Gently closing his book, he walked silently behind Hanna, unraveling his scarf. Mitchel almost smiled at Hanna rubbing his hands together for warmth. Not wanting to scare him, James placed his hand on Hanna's shoulder and draped the scarf around him. Hanna sighed at the newfound warmth, turning his head up to smile at Jack. The sight was enough to crack a smile on his own face, and he ran a gloved hand through Hanna's hair before moving to return to his book.

However, Hanna's hand reached out to stop him. Meeting Hanna's eyes, Hanna nodded him over. Andrew gave him a curious look but sat next to Hanna on the bed anyway. Hanna fiddled with his computer for a moment before putting a video on full screen. Hanna leaned against Jamie's shoulder as the video played.

The first picture that came up was just of Danny and Hanna. Someone else had obviously taken it, seeing as neither of them were paying attention. Brian was trying to pry a frying pan from Hanna's hand. The latter was laughing.

The second came up. This time, it was Hanna, (sticking his tongue out at the camera,) glasses and a shirt floating in the place where Conrad stood, and Antonio looking at Hanna. Sam almost smiled.

The slideshow went on like this for a few minutes. Finally, the last picture came up. Hanna was laughing at the floating glasses of Conrad, who was in the fountain, and Max off to the side smiling fondly at Hanna.

Neither of them spoke for a while, content to just sitting there. Jackson glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hanna…it's late. You need sleep."

Hanna groaned and wrapped his arms around Sean's waist. "Fine," Samuel said, picking Hanna up and tossing him on the bed. Hanna squeaked, gripping his hands into Nick's shirt, pulling him down, too.

Time went in slow motion for a moment. Jason stuck his hands out on either side of Hanna, his eyes wide with shock. As time moved normally again, Austin took in their close position. They were almost nose-to-nose, and Hanna was holding his breath. Tony quickly pushed off of Hanna and walked into the kitchen.

He stood still, looking out over the few houses that he could see through the tiny window. He heard the soft slap of skin on the tile. "Go to bed, Hanna. It's late." Jayne closed his eyes tightly.

"Vicktor…" Hanna wrapped his arms around Henry's waist from behind. "It's cold. You're…warm."

Justin sighed and turned around, forcing Hanna to let go. He barely had time to register it before Hanna's arms were around him again. Tom reached his arms up to wrap around the younger body.

"Will you stay tonight?" Hanna's voice was soft and hesitant. Dean hummed and picked Hanna up. Carrying him to the bed, Les lay down with him. Hanna curled up into Kyle, who was busy pulling a blanket over the two. When he was done, John pulled Hanna into a tight embrace, feeling Hanna hug back.

Just before Hanna felt asleep, he felt Daniel place a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
